One Life To Live
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: This voice in my mind..it's telling me to let go.. but who is it calling to me? Pain surges through me and I find myself here, in the end of it all..-Klaus Fic-A ending to the second eldest Baudelaire-GREAT THANKS!Chapter 6 up on Christmas!
1. Default Chapter

This was it, the final intake of breath, and the last time he would ever breathe. Though a voice called to him, in his mind, was he just dreaming? No. This was real, the taste of salt water heavy on his dry tongue. A call out in the eternal waters, was hopeless, no one would ever come.

Just let go 

He could feel his wet hands slip from the metal panel he held dearly to, for it was from the Queequeg. What had gone wrong? For that split second everything was fine, the gentle hum of the machine stilled droned in his ears.

"... Oh Violet," Klaus looked up to the skies, seeing the blurriness of the stars and moon hanging above him. For his glass's lenses were shattered, why was he even wearing them? That's right...he knew now

_Violet looked out the window of the Queequeg reluctantly, her silver eyes shining with hope... Hope, had he ever had that? He only got this far because of mere luck, if he was a normal kid... he would have given up in the beginning._

_No. He wouldn't. Forcing a smile upon his face, Klaus made his way to his sister. She turned, smiling brightly, that look he would see...for the very last time._

"_Klaus, do you think, we will ever go back?" _

_His mind went numb, to where? Where could they go back to, Monty was gone, Aunt Josephine too, she seemed, so hopeful._

"_To where?"_

_A look of disappointment came to her face; she bit her lip hard, those gray eyes glazed over with tears. _

"_Violet I- -"_

_The submarine lurched forward, his glasses flew from his grasp, hearing Sunny cry in alarm. The screen flashed with an image right beside their ship, what the insignia was, he couldn't tell._

_Klaus was almost blind._

_Opening his eyes he saw Violet, a crimson, wavy ribbon was on her face. No, that wasn't a ribbon, it was blood, a broken smile on her face._

"_Klaus, I care for you so much, I'm sorry that," She closed her eyes, her hand inches away from his. Clasping onto his glasses, the lenses shattered, still holding to the circular frames._

"_Violet...," The panels seemed to tear, as if the whole sub was being torn in two. Sunny was lying unconscious beside her elder sister._

_Placing his glasses back over his eyes he got to his feet shakily. Taking Sunny in one hand he saw her eyes open to him, Klaus smiled, she looked so much like Violet...._

"_Sunny, you have to hold your breath," She understood groggily, nodding her head before she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Tears welled in his eyes, wrapping one arm around Violet he staggered to the door. The ladder began to shake terribly, Klaus knew there wasn't much time._

_A slight push made the door swing open, the sudden rush of water pummeled down on the three orphans. _

_-Just swim...forget about it.. you 'have' to make it alive-._

_Struggling to swim past the current he could feel Sunny's hold tighten, the lack of oxygen set his lungs on fire. The farther he was away from the ship, the more he saw of radiant beams, peeking through the water's surface._

_-I'm almost there...."_

_His arms became heavy, the weight pulling him down made the surface look so much harder to reach. He had to breathe soon, or else..._

_A sharp pain dug into his back, turning to see a metal panel from the Queequeg. Red water surrounded him, it was 'his' blood, the numbness of his back..._

_-I have to release this weight...-_

Klaus remembered how mad he went, thinking about 'himself', to give up on his two sisters. He bit his lip, looking to see Sunny curled up, sound asleep, she looked as if in such peace. Violet, gaining conscious slowly, held to the panel desperately.

Fall back... let go of it all. 

That voice, it was a boy's, he sounded so familiar, but...how could that be?

The hours grew longer and the voice spoke to him, whenever his hands would slip, _let go, _the two words echoed in his mind.

"Why... why are you saying this?" He cried aloud, his voice cracked, his tongue beginning to crack and bleed.

Because... I am you... 

That voice...was his own, this whole time.....

Klaus felt tears slip from his eyes, the numbness and shot of pain in his back increased. There was nothing he could do, what were they waiting for?

I'll release from this pain... I owe Violet my life...and Sunny, she means so much, to me.

He took one last intake of breath, the tears in his eyes fell heavier, he was really going to do this....

- - -

So let go, let go 

_Jump in_

..._.. ' Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_- - -_

A young woman cloaked in black stood at the dock, her eyes looking deep into the depths of the ocean. A small girl beside her, she knew why they were here. In her small hand was a rose, in the woman's, was a violet colored wildflower.

Tossing the beautiful flowers in the water she hung her head in dismay.

I could have saved you, but I was to weak... was I that hopeless to you? 

She could hear Klaus, how he would be shocked at her thoughts, he always looked up to her.

And now, now she looked down upon him, where he lay soundly....

- - -

Is this a feeling of something 

_About to happen?_

_- - -_

A figure of a young man suddenly appeared in the corner of her eye, she whirled around... To make sure this man was real, and not of her imagination.

She could make out glasses on the man's bridge of his nose, he looked right into her eyes.

It can't be you...after all this time away... how could you return into our lives again? 

For that single moment, when she had closed her eyes, he was gone. A chill went down her spine, but at the same time, she felt happy.

Even if he was alive, would he ever want to return to them? To walk back into a troubled life and past?

- - -

It's you life You've only got....one... 

- - -

-The end of chapter one, if you readers wish for more chapters, or to leave it at a one-shot. The lyrics parted from the story were snippets of Frou Frou's songs, Let Go, Must be Dreaming, Close Up, and Only Got One. I haven't heard any of them accept for 'Let Go'... Their thoughts and of Klaus's was made by me, they were like small clips of poetry.

So I made this story of Klaus letting go on himself, to the end.

I have no real ending, you can decide to yourself if he is still alive, or actually gone.

As I said before, this could be continued if you wish.

Thanks dear readers,

- _The world is quiet, and deep in the regions of my soul, I sleep in darkness, until light shines my way_-

Verse from writer LollipopsAreTears-


	2. I couldn't see through the pain of it al...

This was it, she breathed in as tears welled in her eyes. She could have left with them. No, it was silly of her, she 'belonged' here, with Fernald.

Stop lying to yourself 

She couldn't see through her rectangular glasses, her vision completely blurred. There was no turning back, not a smile she would ever see from Klaus as a friend. He always seemed to be so strong, but she, wasn't like that....at all.

She could feel her legs give in. Falling on her knees she found herself shaking.

I feel...so cold.. as if... 

Something was about to happen, she knew it. But where had the others gone? The silence replied. That was right. Not one soul besides her waved goodbye to the Baudelaires.

The next time she would see the three orphans...would be through a traitor's eyes...

She regretted all the paths she took. To end up with a vile crew, and her brother... had he even cared? If he did, he would have let her speak, but being the brother he was... he didn't. Tears ricocheted off the metal paneled floor.

The submarine lurched forward, sending her onto her feet for a split second, her glasses flew from her reach. Her head hit the cold floor, and then....

"You can come with us," Klaus said again, not giving up on her, he knew all four of them would leave together. "You have to, we need you."

"_My 'brother' needs me! I can't come with you Klaus.." She saw the look of disappointment in his eyes, even after the kiss, his smile was broken. "Don't look like that," Fiona whispered, not feeling as a coward for snapping at him. She had felt so much anger, which she had burst out enraged, at 'him.'_

"_Klaus," Violet called, seeing Fiona look at Klaus with a look in her eyes. She wasn't the Fiona they knew now. "We have to leave..."_

_He walked towards the opening..._

'_Don't go... I'm sorry'_

_She opened her mouth, as if to speak, nothing came past her lips. Fiona just watched him walk away from her reach, not even looking back at her. She had waved to the eldest Baudelaire, not even she would look her in the eye. They had been deceived._

'_I'm sorry... Just stay with me...here..."_

"_I...Klaus..."_

_The boy turned to look at her, though his eyes wandered off, his face looked pale. She hadn't spoken another word, just seeing him that way, made her lose her voice....._

_The two submarines departed, seeing the engraved words, Queequeg on the ship, for the very last time._

"_Farewell Baudelaires," Fiona whispered, waving her hand goodbye, though they hadn't recognized she did so...._

"Klaus..." Her eyes opened to the ceiling, feeling numb all over, what had just happened? Cold, thick liquid slid down her face, ending at her lips. The taste made her gag, wiping the substance with her finger she saw crimson on her nail.

"B-Blood?"

"Fiona," 

_She turned to see her brother, a sudden feeling of fear hit her, "Fernald, I, don't want to be here..."_

_His face twisted with anger and she felt the tip of his hook dig in her shoulder, "You came here for me, and stayed, you 'will' stay." She forced the tears to be held back, "You're not the brother I loved!"_

_The hook tip dug deeper and she wished to scream, but who would help her?_

' _Why are you doing this brother...?'_

_His other 'hand' touched her face, the sharp edge cut her cheek, "I care for you Fiona, 'they don't."_

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN TRY TO FIND ME?!"_

_She a cutting feeling in her shoulder and she cried out in pain, blood seeped from the fresh wound._

"_So, this is what you give me? I saved the hairs off your back and theirs!"_

_Fiona bit her lip, not speaking. Silence for her could bring her out of trouble. Though it wasn't the right answer, she didn't care. Anger and confusion grew in her._

"_I.... I won't leave," Fiona turned to her side, putting less pressure on her wound._

"_Death is the consequence for betraying Count Olaf," Fernald said shakily, from all the anger in him. He found himself saddened as well._

"_I..." she looked out to the ocean and nodded slowly, "Yes, I know, dear brother."_

The memory sent a surging pain throughout her body, was there no one coming? Why? Why was this happening to them?

She had no family...

- - -

_Give me real...don't give me fake_

- - -

This was real, the blood on her fingertips, the pain burning in her body. All was real, none was fake, so...is this how she ended? Closing her eyes she could almost see Klaus and the others...

"EVACUATE! NOW!" Count Olaf roared in the rowing room, she heard his orders, but kept still. She didn't want to move, she wanted to lie there, in her misery....

Fernald rushed with Esme and the others frantically. The submarine lurched again. Fiona felt herself drifting.... Seeing her brother glimpse over where she lay, as he was forced to move by the others.

That look in his eyes... was it of pain?

Get to your feet.... Go to them....leave this place..

Fiona shook her head and spoke aloud, "I don't need to go, I'm alright," She smiled, feeling her mind drift away. The sound of the submarine's engines droning in her ears. They churned as they fought against the invisible force...tearing the Carmelita apart.

The panels tore beneath her, she could feel her mind yelling, _get up_!

Feeling sudden strength, she stood on her feet. Staggering towards the ladder a bony hand clasped over her mouth.

"You won't leave here alive, Fiona,"

It was him! Olaf, she had to escape, reaching out a hand for the ladder the image blurred in her eyes. She was blind, without her glasses, and all she grasped hold of, was the touch of the ocean's deadly arms..... not yet...

- - -

Open up your eyes... Just open up your eyes 

- - -

Fernald! Save me please, I'm sorry! I didn't listen to you and now... 

"Just a little longer and you will suffocate," Olaf hissed in her ear, the whole crew, where were they all? Safe....all breathing, behind glass doors of their helmets, and she wished...she was there too.

Fiona fell to her knees and felt his hands slip from her mouth, she just kept coughing, not a gasp of air in her lungs.

"Why- - " She coughed out, feeling her body with every ounce of strength fade.

"You wouldn't dare to think of leaving my Troupe,"

"I'm," She choked on the words, just to get her safe, she would cry them out. "I'm," Fiona gasped for air suddenly, feeling lightheaded, "I'm...sorry." Tears shot out from her eyes and the ground gave in beneath her.

The cold was only what she felt... blinded in darkness.

- - -

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes... Just open up your eyes_

_- - -_

The bitterness of the coffee made him feel worse, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he continued to sip his drink. The newspaper caught his attention "Wreck of Two Submarines, Whereabouts Unknown" He laughed, but then it hit him, he coughed on liquid sliding down his throat.

"Two Submarines were found days ago, just miles away from the Briny Beach, the names supposedly were the Queequeg," He stopped, his hands began to twitch and he dropped his coffee.

He had to read more...

"The other pronounced as the Carmelita, there were no survivors, or as far as police know."

His hands wouldn't stop shaking, shoving them deep into his coat pockets... he didn't even know why he picked up a three year old paper....

They are all gone...everyone... 

No, it couldn't possibly be, all the crew... dead? He found himself laughing, for a reason not even he knew. Looking down at the floor he bumped into someone, great, just what he needed.

"I didn't see you there, I'm sorry," He got to his feet, wiping the blurred lenses of his, looking down to help the person up.

A man looked coldly up at him, those eyes, he felt a shiver go down his back. Those silver, shining eyes....

"I don't need help," The man replied gruffly to his offer, brushing his clothes off he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Something wrong my sweet?" A voice cooed from behind him, he couldn't breath, it was Squalor herself, "Oh, thank you for holding him back, my new 'in' shoes were killing me!" He could see the tight plastic boots, strapped tightly to her legs.

He just nodded, a girl stood from behind her and gave him a rude glare.

"Esme I want some Caramel Coffee!" She wailed, her eyes had that certain look in them.

"Come have coffee with us!" Esme grinned warmly at him, in a way where he couldn't believe she would ever do to him.

He had no choice, following the three into the shop he felt the need to walk away. Why?

- - -

A young woman looked across the street, her eyes were watching that man. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear what he spoke to them. Looking down she winced, rusty, metal handcuffs bound her.

"Come on Fiona," her brother 'tapped' her, or what he called it... she didn't want to move. She knew he would turn, look right into her eyes, he had to.

Oh Klaus... it must be you 

Slowly she knelt to enter the taxi, feeling the cuffs dig into her wrists.

- - -

He tried to make himself comfortable, sitting beside a villain was one thing he wished not to do his entire life. Though he found himself now in that tight spot, just what he needed.

"Look my Olaf!" Esme clapped her hands together joyously, sliding the paper over to Count Olaf. Glancing over at the boy beside him he read the bold headlines.

He couldn't help but look over, his tongue seemed dry, but he had to see what made Esme so cheery.

"What's your name?" Olaf asked, he felt his words escape him, he couldn't seem to hold back. "Klaus," he spoke softly to him, with ease and not a hint of fear, "Klaus B- -"

He looked at the young man, "Klaus, now what a nice name," he couldn't see a hint of fear in the man's eyes, could he possibly be the 'Klaus Baudelaire.' Looking over at Esme he gave her and Carmelita a short smile.

"What a charming name..." Count Olaf said quietly, letting out a wheezy cough.

Klaus could feel his heart skip a beat, he couldn't seem to speak. The headlines seemed to smile at him, **"Woman who attempts arson"**

"The night seemed to be well, except for the haunting glow of a fire made by none other than Fiona. A supposed survivor of Omar's troupe and of V.F.D. her whereabouts are unknown."

Klaus looked down seeing the owner's name of the house she burnt...

"**Existing Baudelaire daughter are caught in fire....."**

He felt his whole body shaking....

- - -

..._Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head_

..._.See me crumble and fall on my face_

..._And I know the mistakes I made_

... _See it all disappear without a trace_

_- - - _

...Whenever am I going to see that pretty face again...?

_- - -_

Chapter two ends, and the other soon to begin. The lyric snippets were of Coldplay. My favorite singing group I have to say.

_-11-5-04-With the shock of death in mind, how can you ever forgive yourself? When you're not alive to the people you love? See it spin out of control. _–Verse made by LollipopsAreTears-

Thank you Laura V. I love your K. Baudelaire story, I just have been carried away with things. Sorry I haven't reviewed, but I can't think of anything better then a review from my favorite Unfortunate Events author.

The fiery glow of fire burns, another chapter, another page turns, and it all comes back and returns, to one so lost in his concern. –Poetry verse L.A.T.-

"The world is quiet here" V.F.D.


	3. There is nothing left for me herebut my ...

This was it, they knew who he was, at least he would be with his sisters again. Count Olaf smirked, those shining silver eyes sinking into him. The Baudelaires came to an end, like a flick of a flame. Gone.

"Fiona... that name," He whispered aloud, enough for Olaf to hear though. A cold shiver ran up his back as Count Olaf put an arm over his shoulder. Just to have a killer's hand patting him on the shoulder terrified him.

"You, you remind me of someone I used to know," Olaf's smile widened even more, those eyes glinting with satisfaction. IF he was the 'real' Klaus then... he could get someone to do his dirty job. To take lives from people was a charm he did. "Doesn't he look like that Klaus boy? Esme dear?"

The young woman snapped out of her daydreams, "Yes," she looked right into his chocolate eyes, "So he does." Looking at her nails a haughty laugh came from her, "But he is dead, remember? The Klaus boy was nowhere to be seen, the Queequeg did it all. Sad, isn't it. We have not 'one' Baudelaire for the fortune...Olaf dear?"

Klaus looked to his side, seeing the sinister man glare hard at something they couldn't. "Esme, he isn't dead," his eyes lost the gleam in them, "They say the dead always have unfinished work."

She nodded doubtingly, thinking about the death of that 'Klaus' boy, saddened her. Biting the skin of her bottom lip, Esme quickly brought a fake smile to her face.

"Tell me Klaus, honey. Have you..." Her brown eyes smiled, "Well, ever 'done off' with someone?" Esme brightened when looking at him, "You are strangely fashionable I have to say!"

"No," He looked at the paper headlines, hiding the sorrow within him, " I, don't think I could ever do such a thing."

"'Do such a thing?!' Klaus," Count began patting him warmly again, only harder this time, "We 'do' nothing wrong! As they say 'Kill one man to save room in the world for another!" He roared with laughter along with Carmelita.

Esme didn't smile though, in fact, she didn't feel happy at all.

What did Olaf actually plan to do? Let the boy start a terrible criminal record? Living his life in hiding as they did?

"Well my dear friend," He began, taking a tight grip to his shoulder, " I don't believe you would back out on joining us...would you?"

Klaus made eye contact with the unscrupulous man, "Joining? What do you mean by that?" yes, if he acted blunt now, he wouldn't suspect the truth.

"Well the famous Omar's Troupe! But please..." Olaf smirked wide, his white teeth shining dully, "call me Olaf."

He nodded, pushing his glasses up to his eyes he sat in deep thought.

He either joined this troupe to survive, or be tortured to death.

Why did he even have a choice?! Violet and Sunny never had one...they died...alone.

Without a brother.

Feeling a deep weight in his chest he nodded slowly, they could possibly be alive. After all, the orphans had mere luck, and it could have happened once more.

"Yes," His eyes glazed over with tears, closing them hard, "Count Olaf."

Klaus opened his eyes, finding himself safe and secure in his bed, the smell of rain in the air. Mother always loved the smell of rain, her gentle face now pained him.

_Then he knew now, this wasn't home... it was his hell_

_Rolling over he saw Violet, tear marks on her face, both of them shared this bed. Sunny curled up uncomfortably on the window drapes, bundled on the floor._

"_Violet..." _

_She looked at him, her silver eyes smiled, "I didn't see you were awake," Violet forced a smiled on her face, "What do you wish for? Klaus...tell me the truth. Alright?"_

_What 'did' he want? And why was this question so abrupt? The wheels sleepily turned in his mind._

"_I wish, that we will all go home, where mom and dad- -"_

_Violet abruptly cut him off, "We can't ever go back, that is the worst place to go now... they would search for us there."_

"_You asked me what I wished for didn't you?"_

_Violet nodded sadly, she did, and for what? To put in what she thought, and interrupt Klaus that way? It just wasn't her to do that. Fidgeting with her ribbon in her black hair she smiled weakly._

"_I'm sorry, but Klaus, promise me," she looked into his eyes, they were hard and serious now._

"_Yes, Violet?"_

"_Don't ever leave us," she wrapped her arms around him wearily, "I would hate to lose you...if you ever became, like Count Olaf."_

"_Violet, what do you mean?" Klaus shook his sister, seeing her in a deep sleep he sighed. _

_What had she meant?_

A peculiar humming awoke him, opening his dreary eyes he groped around for his glasses. Fuzzy figures became clear to him, a hand rested on his shoulder. Sitting up abruptly he saw the black curly haired girl. Her face was completely red, those brown eyes looking at him peculiarly.

He knew that look, but, where was he?

Oh, right, he remembered everything now that had happened. Agreeing to be a villain with the worst hidden criminals, then awaking to see the snootiest woman of all.

Carmelita Spats.

Though he never liked her, Klaus had to agree with himself. The rude girl he knew had a look to her that made someone smile, but afraid at the same time. Your heart would be calm at one moment, then banging on your chest the next.

She had a certain look to her, a unique one at that, "You fell asleep. I think all this 'hard work' has made you tired. Let me tell you, this is no momma's boys jobs."

Yeah, she still had that attitude, though his mother told him, " Everyone, deep inside of themselves, hide the better of them, good or evil."

"I can deal with them, after all, haven't you?" he knew those words weren't the right to use. Now she glared at him, but then, a strange laugh broke out from her.

"You sure have guts, talking about that -" she looked out the car's window, waving at someone he couldn't see past her curly hair. The door opened abruptly and Ms. Spats stepped out very casually.

"I see you found miss arson," he could hear Carmelita laugh coldly, " you made us loose a fortune. I thought someone would have finished you off earlier." She now blocked the way out, standing there calmly with ease.

Opening the door beside him he had to bend quite a bit to get out, standing up to see Carmelita. Who she was with made his heart skip a beat.

Fernald.

"So this is the guy Count Olaf picked up? Reminds me of myself, without the glasses that is," he made a throaty chuckle, making his way over to him. Klaus didn't move a muscle, seeing a hook outstretched to him. He knew well by now he wished to shake his hand.

"A pleasure," Fernald said warmly, turning harshly towards Carmelita, "make sure she doesn't leave." With those orders given, she walked off to attend to them.

"What is your name?"

Klaus still held his hook, a way of showing pure kindness. Another fault, he knew none of that would make him look like a better man. So he let go of his 'hand', both men in silence.

The world seemed quiet.

"I have some news you might want to know of," His dark brown eyes, looking the color of coal in the dawn seemed cold now, "I heard of a girl, matching Sunny's exact description, I think you already know who I speak of."

Nodding the Hook Handed Man grinned, "Well if you can do a favor, for us," he looked deep inside him, "I want you to take her here, she knows where ol' Olaf is. I'm speaking of the eldest, and it is your job."

Fernald stopped, it seemed as if his voice was suddenly cut off. Like when you are on a phone and the electricity cuts off, then there is nothing but silence. The conversation seemed to be that talk on the phone. Abruptly starting, then ending as quickly as it begun.

"What do you wish for me to do?"

He could see the smirk on his face widen, the creases on his tired face showing, "I want you to do a man's job."

"You will need this, Klaus," not even noticing Olaf coming in on their talk he pulled out a gun.

"I... I can't," He could feel blood rushing to his head, how could he possibly do this?

"If you back out, you will lose a great gift," Count Olaf looked hard into his eyes, did he already find out? "You will lose your life, just as our dear Fiona will."

"You promised to not touch her," Fernald said, his voice sounding as a growl, "I will take care of her, she is not of your concern."

"Oh?" The villainous man cackled, checking the deadly weapon for bullets. " I never 'promise' on things like that. You will follow my orders, do that or for the rest of the miserable woman's life...keep her with us."

Fernald had no choice, angrily giving up he passed Klaus. Catching what the man said to him just then, "Klaus Baudelaire, don't get yourself killed."

He froze. Fernald 'knew' from the moment they met, the second he greeted him. Though it seemed he 'wanted' Klaus to live, but at the same time, not having to hurt his sisters.

But how? How would he ever achieve this?

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," Klaus said quietly to himself, "but I will do everything in my will to keep all of you safe!"

- - -

_Take it or leave it,_

_That's what you do, when it all comes down to you_

_Don't let your misery tear you apart_

_Or else you'll find yourself back at the start_

_- - -_

-Thanks, I really appreciate the reviews. Though I will thank you all, I won't say any more names for now! Just in case I receive more reviews before I put this up! Well all I can say is thanks!

You've inspired me!

And the snippet at the end is a small poem I made. I'm obsessed with writing, well I guess I speak for all of you!

Thanks!

11-9-04 - -and Laura V. I just thought over about the hiding part, how foolish! Right when I began reading this I remembered! Though the third chapter was made the same day as the second. I had to wait though!

11-19-04—Finally I put this up! Sorry for the long wait! In one of the chapters I will thank you all!


	4. My Sorrows Keep Me Sane

This was what he was given, those years of nightmares where he would awake…wishing to see Violet looking down on him. Her slender hand would touch him warmly on the cheek and she would whisper the songs their parents used to sing. Sunny would be with him as well, her teeth nibbling him affectionately with those big chocolate eyes.

"So Fernald gave you this?" Carmelita toyed with the gun, opening the compartment to find a full load of bullets. She laughed, holding the weapon lightly, whispering a bang she would smirk devilishly.

"He wants me to capture Sunny, and if Violet interferes to- -" His back ached, that scar was what was left of the existence of his old past. There was no more of a boy named Klaus Baudelaire, he was dead, and even he knew that.

She shot a look up at him, his eyes were glued to the table, "Well, Klaus…" She stopped, laughing, the gun slipped from her grasp to the floor. "Silly how you have the exact name as that boy, actually, I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

Klaus knew that look in her eyes, the longing to have someone from her past. Anyone to keep her sane. To know that she was a normal girl, with a family and wonderful life. Not a burnt lot, no family at all, and a contract sealing her to Count Olaf's every will.

He rose from the table, bending over to pick up the weapon from the floor. Was he truly wanting to do this to his own sisters, Klaus spat at the thought. If he was truly going to do this job, he would have to forget everything he knew and loved.

"Where is Fernald?" Klaus snapped, Carmelita looked at him with a pleading look on her face.

"You are actually doing his work?" She forced a smile to her face and a laugh broke out past her lips. "He's taking care of his dear old sister, that's what. After wanting to break from the troupe Olaf nearly drowned her."

"Drowned her?" He could feel her stare at him, he couldn't let his guard down…no matter what the cost.

"Yeah, ever since she hasn't said a word, even Fernald can't reach her. She seems to just stare up at the ceiling, all day she just…does nothing," Carmelita straightened her posture in the chair, "She's no use to Count Olaf anymore, that's what you told me right? That he would take her into his own hands? I bet he would finish her at the spot…in fact- -"

"Do you really think it is right to talk about death that way? Think it's all fun and games when you hold a weapon that can kill someone?" He then shoved the gun in his pocket, feeling a heavy feeling pulling him down…as if the weight of guilt and death lay in against him.

- - -

Fernald awaited at the surface of the waters for his sister to appear, they had made it to safe land…all the whining children, and what was left of the troupe. He knew he would see a figure surface, a young woman with her chin length hair plastered to her face….then he would grimace in embracing her and just give a slight smile as she would collapse wearily on the sandy surface.

_In the mists that seemed to hang over the waters a figure _did _appear. Getting to his feet he squinted hard, trying to make out the figure, seeing the wet stranger stagger to shore._

"_Count dear!" Esme cried joyously, letting Carmelita slip from her lap, falling face first on the sand. Olaf? He was the last one to come?_

"_There must be a mistake." Fernald said aloud to Olaf, seeing those gray eyes stare at him crudely._

"_Where's Fiona?" He saw the old man smirk lightly, looking down at him with a fake, pitiful face, "It was terrible….I saw her sucked from the submarine, as the back tore from the _Carmelita,_ I'm terribly sorry."_

_Fernald felt a cold feeling in him, not of the salt water soaked clothes on his skin…but of the sinking pit inside him of hearing his sister was dead…_

- - -

Fernald tipped his hat to hide his face in shadow, seeing Fiona had not even noticed his presence in the room. She would lie there wearily, not moving for hours until she would stand. Then the Fiona he knew would smile warmly at him, then her happiness would vanish…as if she awoke from a dream. There she would lie again, continuing to grow sicker by the hour, thinner by the day.

There was _nothing _he could do…

"Fernald?" A soft voice came from the other side of the rotting door of the tower, he bit his lip. There was silence, he watched as Fiona turned her back to him, letting her fingers glide over every carved eye…

"Come in," Seeing the young man walk in known as Klaus he smiled, this kid was accepting what was given to him. He saw him fidget with his glasses as his eyes caught Fiona, his face seemed to turn light red.

"It's my sister…Fiona, the only part of my family I have left," Klaus looked over at him and smiled, then turning his attention back on her. She seemed as if in another world, how she was so mesmerized with this room. Trapped here everyday for the rest of her life, until Fernald found a way for her escape.

She seemed…so hopeless without him there for her..

"You're a nice guy Fernald, that's why…I don't get how you can do this. What I mean is to the Baudelaires, they lost someone just like you have. I'm sorry for all that has happened, but I will find a way so both of us can have our family back." Klaus walked over to Fiona, she perked up like a kitten and turned with curious looking eyes.

"I would sacrifice anything for Fiona's safety," He smiled seeing how she looked at him, "I want to help you to Klaus Baudelaire."

Fiona came to her feet, she was face to face with this man, who seemed so familiar to her.

- - -

I saw your face in a photo once before 

_I fall in the darkness where I can't see you anymore_

_Bound in the lost world of anger and loss_

_I search for home and happiness.._

_Or left of the ones I love_

- - -

"Klaus," She whispered, touching his face comfortingly, tears welling in her eyes, "I thought you were dead- - I even thought that…I was going to die." After all that happened through these three long years he felt finally happy, they _were _going to find a way out of this…

"Fiona, I missed you to…but your brother wants to help. Please, he may have changed but you must trust him." Klaus saw her nod slowly, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

What they didn't know was that someone was listening in to this conversation. And that there was to be not a soon breakthrough as they would have hoped…

-End of Chapter Four. Thank you all, but sadly I didn't put the thanks in this. The next chapter I swear I will put the thanks in. I love you all for giving me the inspiration I need! Until I update again! Goodbye for now!-


	5. Fragments of Dreadful Memories

The heavy sound of footsteps clambering their way down made Carmelita sit up in her seat. Seeing it was none other than Esme, looking about feverishly as if she knew a deep secret that they didn't.

"If you're looking for Olaf he isn't here," Carmelita toyed with the butter knife on the table, "Don't play dumb either Esme, I know you heard _something_," Her green eyes glared at the black haired woman that stood there in shock. A wavering smile appearing on those cherry lipstick lips of hers.

"Heard something? No, I heard nothing dear, I just wanted to know- -" She saw the young woman stand up from the seat of the table, glaring at her with malice. Dark brown curls limp against the side of her face being unattended to, the knife in grip.

"Klaus kept his word, so don't even _think _about telling anyone what you just heard up there." Esme scowled at the teenager, talking in such a tone. Having someone lecture her, the Esme Squalor?

"Oh really? Well, it's not by coincidence they had the same name," She cocked an eyebrow, hungering for the sudden change on the young brat's face. Taking a look at her long, polished nails she continued, "That boy has a _terrible _secret, and I fell into pity for that…_orphan…_"

"He died, I don't believe a word you say, all you speak from those disgusting lips are lies!" She had won, the sudden paleness on the woman's face sent a smirk to her lips. "You're only here for the hunger of being rich as well, all of you are sick!"

Esme watched as the girl angrily threw down the blunt knife, landing hard in the wooden floor a foot from her.

"_Really? Am I pretty?"_

"_The most **adorable**, precious looking girl I have _ever _seen!" Carmelita smiled when hearing such a compliment from this Esme woman. Fixating her attention on all the costumes and amazing items in that one wooden trunk, laughing as she lifted a ballerina suit from the box._

"_I can be a ballerina!!" She squealed, hugging the suit to her chest, "My mother said I'm too beautiful to dress in such a frilly thing, but I told her…" A hand was on her shoulder, cold and bony against her skin._

"_About your parents…and, the fortune.. little Carmelita" Olaf hissed in her ear, this man was disgusting, the stench of his breath. Everything. She pouted and looked back at him with bright eyes, toying with this malicious man._

"_What about my parents?" She looked at him with such a fake, innocent look._

"_You _agreed_… you signed the contract, and now all of your precious family is my duty to take care of.." Olaf smirked seeing the young girl's foolish look vanish off her snooty face. "So now, welcome to the troupe, Carmelita."_

_She felt tears well in her eyes, she was so foolish for falling into this. No, it wouldn't get to her, she would just close her eyes and act as if everything was alright. Pretend that Carmelita was a runaway princess, being captured by a grueling troupe. In the end she would return home…_

_This life she would play out, act in as her own little fragment of imagination. This was real, but why act as someone who lost everything, when you can begin as who you want to be?_

_Carmelita smiled, she was the princess carried away forever, never to return home._

She collapsed on her bed, burying her face into the musty pillow, she lied. For being as young as she still was Carmelita now could tell when someone spoke falsely. For so long in her past had her little fairytale kept her from thinking of what was _really _going on in life…

"Carmelita?" The familiar voice of Klaus came into earshot, closing her eyes and becoming less tense did the sound of footsteps enter the room. Sounds of items being thrown into a suitcase made her want to look even more. If he dared to leave, Count Olaf would kill him for sure.

"Where are you running off to?" She rolled over, looking to see him freeze, his eyes wide behind those lenses. "You can't run from your problems, it just doesn't work." Swinging her feet at the end of the bed did he continue to pack. Not pausing once to speak or move from where he stood.

"If I can only trust one person here, its Fernald," Klaus picked up what looked like a newspaper article covered in dust, shoving it along with the other possessions. These weren't even his, did he care? All these papers kept here told of the recent finds of the Baudelaire sisters, but none of him…

Why were they in Carmelita's room? Not in any other hidden part of the house?

"I have lost everything, and all the people I thought could protect us couldn't" He unpinned more of the black and white ink pictures, glancing at their faces. "Now all I have is papers and a living hope until I die, that there can be and ending.. one where we don't live in fear."

"The last time I ever left this place, was because of a fire," She looked at his back, seeing he didn't look over his shoulder, "I don't know even why I was there, except for seeing a young woman, crying…"

Klaus had that certain feeling where someone speaks to you in a manner where you can't bear to resist. Looking back at her he slammed down the top of the case, "All I see in the papers are fires, I can't even think I have lived one day since my parents died that fire came to my mind or was spoken."

"You missed that one," Carmelita purposely pointed to one, high on the wall from someone's sight that sat at the desk. For it was in that top corner of the wall for a quite specific reason. Klaus stepped on a pile of books on the floor, easily picking the cut out article from the wall. Seeing it flitter in the air as he caught it, crumpling the piece in his hand.

"It's the fire I was at, one I started… before I knew it, I recognized the home.." She stared at the ceiling, "It was the Quagmire home, the one belonging to _her_, Isadora." The weight from talking of this incident made her less angered at herself, "The Baudelaires were seen there."

Klaus turned to see Carmelita staring at the ceiling, covered in eyes, watching them. Now he knew she had a hint of guessing that he was truly Klaus Baudelaire. There was no smile on her face, or even a laugh when bringing up her own arson. Usually one would beam from the troupe in such succession.

"When I saw her like that, I finally felt the rude awakening of how I would react to see my own home burned before me." She made a weak attempt at a laugh, "But all I could think of three years ago was my own selfishness. How in my own world I was just carried away magically by some evil strangers…like a princess."

Her face turned hard, "But I don't want to remember myself like that… I want to have memories of my family with me, laughing and playing. Just having them instead of thinking of my own happiness." Tears streamed down Carmelita's face, the burning feeling of regret in her. "All of it was taken before me, I had no word in it at all…"

"You did, but you thought you could get out of it. Not knowing that you would lose more than you ever wanted to have taken from you." Klaus felt sadness well in him, "I can't even think about it anymore, I just keep telling myself the same…I have a family on the other side, outside of reality." He laughed lightly, "You've got to hold onto what you think you have, or else, you'll lose all you ever had for good."

Carmelita smiled warmly, knowing there was someone in the world just like her, one that had to experience this for so much longer. "Even if you are who I think you might truly be…won't make me differ how I look at you as. I must tell you something, please listen to what I have to- -"

An abrupt knocking at the door cut her off, seeing Klaus open the door to Fernald. Behind that brim of his hat she could barely make out his face, or even if his eyes watched her now. A silence overcame what seemed to be what was to come, all three knew what was to be done.

"Fernald, don't make a fool of yourself. You and that Klaus need more than two people, if you want to stop _him _that is." Carmelita saw the two men exchange looks, "Listen, I might now where they are, but you have to take me with you."

Fernald turned towards her, his 'hands' in his coat pockets, seeing a glint of metal peeking from one of the sleeves. One hook slipped from hiding, pointed right at her face, his face seemed stern and serious. "If you are lying to us then I suggest you should keep quiet."

"Fernald, his car is coming, we have to leave from the back entrance to make it to the bus stop." Fiona's voice alerted them, Klaus left the room quickly only leaving the two from the troupe alone in the emptiness.

"Take this, and come tomorrow at daybreak…" A slip of paper was placed on her palm, feeling a light prick from his hook touch her skin. Helping with her other hand to slip it off she read the address perfectly. "We'll be in room 133."

Then the man left, leaving her with the only thing that could help them. If she was caught…the sound of a car screeched to a stop in the driveway. Getting to her feet she heard him roaring her name, asking Esme where she was.

The pounding in her chest droned out her hearing, all that there was where the articles used to be was a square of clean wall. Carmelita left the room, closing the door behind her just as Count Olaf made his way over to her.

"I think you will be pleased… for I have found something, great." He smiled seeing she made not even a glance over at him, "Don't give me that, look at me when you're being spoken to." She looked at him almost immediately with a blank face.

"What did you find?" She asked dully, making it seem that she was truly not in the mood for talk. Good enough to distract him from finding the missing papers. "Let me guess, Violet was found or some other person we're wasting our time over?"

"Even better.."

-End of Chapter 5-

-I saw the movie today, though this may be a few days late when you read it. I saw the movie the first day it was out at the 11 o'clock time showing. It was great! I just wish they didn't take out a few things. And yes I remembered the Thanks. Isn't that great? -

**Laura V. Bleediote**: I can't thank you enough for inspiring me. Your writing is so vivid and descriptive. I hope you like how this is coming out right now, but Carmelita, I don't think I can really trust her…and I'm glad you like the Fernald I made!! Thanks!

**Af881**: I am so happy that you like my story. I have never really had a reviewer of mine actually print my work out. So you are greatly thanked as well! I wish to read your work if I haven't already, thanks so much!

**Gentle-Fiend**: Haven't heard from you in the last two chapters. Though I love the reviews you've sent me, but sorry I couldn't resist just making it a one shot. Believe me I'm a terrible person with updating! Well, I will hope to see another one of your reviews again!

**Pointy Ears:** It's funny how you told me that last time we talked, though I know you might not read this I thought, is that even a review? But I'm glad you like my other fan-fictions here on this site.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


	6. Giving into Insanity

"Come…sit down," He motioned his hand to a chair, the only bright piece of furniture in the musty room. Carmelita walked by him, sitting down without having to say a word. He had brought her to the tower, what for? Olaf could have told her in the hall, but that look in his eyes…could it possibly mean Esme told him?

"So, you haven't answered my question yet," She scoffed, glancing about the room in disgust. At least this would be the last day for her here, she sighed, regretting the foolish choices she made.

"Tomorrow is a special day, _that _is when you will learn the secret of mine…" His unibrow raised, those gray eyes shifting over to the woman sitting motionless across from him. "You will be the first one to know little girl…after all, you would just _die _of pleasure. But that isn't what you're here for…"

An uneasy feeling went through her body, a cold shiver rising up her spine. The space between them seemed to be closer. Without looking up she felt a hand slip under her jaw, lifting her chin so none other than Count Olaf could look upon her.

"I see our captive is gone…" His voice became rough; she felt his hand slip around her throat. The thought of dying right here, without anyone there to help her, made Carmelita turn deathly pale. "A steak knife miraculously is found sticking in the ground…" She tried to move but his hand wrapped around her throat. "Now two of my henchmen are missing and you stand there in the hall with that thoughtless distraction of yours?"

Her eyes widened as his hand tightened enough to where she couldn't breath, it felt as if she was to lose herself here. This was the end…she knew as long as she was here, there would be no life of happiness, or even a chance to live freely at all.

Olaf released his grip and smirked to see the young woman coughing, streams of tears suddenly falling from her face.

"Now, you _will _find them, I know you have the key to where they're at." He smiled seeing her lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling while choking for air. "Is that understood?"

Carmelita opened her clenched hand. She dug her nails so hard into her palm at that moment that she had bled. The sight of her own blood sickened her, the ruined paper clearly showed the address, along with the room's number locked away in her mind.

She closed her eyes, she didn't wish to reply… the sound of his footsteps left the room and she lay there with the feeling of death at her back. Even when looking at the ceiling someone's watch would be on her, thousands of them watching _her_.

- - -

Oh my god,  
I'm not supposed to say this  
'Cause I know that you're trouble but...  
Is that your real name and why are you doing this?

- - -

Klaus rested his forehead on the windowpane, watching the rain spatter the glass. Though he seemed to look past the dark city, and the storms within it. His mind was stuck on Carmelita, knowing that she would come. She would have to…

"You haven't said a word since we came here," Fiona said aloud to him, seeing he was still in deep thought. Sighing she placed her triangle glasses on, rubbing her eyes wearily from a restless nap. Was the city ever quiet? Even a better question…

_Is the world _ever_ quiet?_

She smiled seeing her brother sound asleep on the second bed, how he had his hat tipped over his face. He never seemed to change did he, Fernald was never really bad, was he? Fiona's eyes caught his hooks, shaking her head in dismay, he had received those for a reason…

"It's Carmelita, I know it's only ten, but shouldn't she be here already?" Sitting up from the chair resting beside the window he straightened the mess of raven hair on his head. Deep lines seemed to be etched under his eyes, the circular glasses making them more visible.

"Why do you think he came back so fast? Count Olaf I mean…"

Klaus's eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that, he did seem to come right at the time of their departure.

He knew 

_- - -_

_The flame shone in her green eyes, seeing the match her hand. The feeling of the fire's heat slowly heated her hand, seeing the gasoline neatly poured around the house in the darkness… This was her arson, the one that would prove herself worthy of the troupe._

_"Fire's begin with a flame, and end in smoke," Those words she spoke didn't make her smile, Carmelita dropped the match…in a matter of seconds a flame enclosed the house. Watching the orange glow enwrap itself outside the home._

_A scream was what was heard, in a matter of minutes a woman ran out with a look of fear on her eyes. A notebook she held securely to her chest, in such shock and confusion the victim fell to her knees… staring at the fire and sobbing…_

_"Let's go," Olaf's voice ordered her to move, but that woman, what of her?_

_Am I that woman? Would I be that same way seeing my house crumble before me, along with the family I loved…the ones I never really expressed my feelings to?_

_Something wet fell on her hand, her face suddenly felt cold…her hand slowly wiped her face. Seeing that it was her tears, she was crying…_

_Her eyes looked back at the house, and there she now saw what was a fire, and a dark blue notebook…_

_- - -_

The rain poured down on a mid-teen aged woman, the wet dark brown curls of hair clung to her face.

People glanced at the lady who walked barefoot on the sidewalk, her green eyes fixated at the path ahead. A black coat fell to her knees, and her face was completely emotionless.

- - -

Barefoot on the sidewalk

Walking in the rain

No looks of emotion or pain on my face

So don't trust me

Don't believe what I say

Because I want my memories of you to fade away

- - -

A knock was at the door, Fiona turned her attention to the door, something wasn't right… Klaus was in no hurry to answer, he just stood at the door for a moment. His brown eyes were staring at the floor, his hand slowly took hold of the doorknob.

"Who is it?" He asked, there was no reply. 'That's strange…I could have sworn- -'

The sound of a fist pounded on the door, shaking the metal knob in his hand.

"C-Carmelita?" He asked shakily, the pounding in his chest sent his mind racing. Fernald awoke abruptly, he saw the young kid standing at the door…shaking.

"Yes…it's me… Klaus Baudelaire."

The voice that spoke seemed so empty, his hand seemed to loosen on the handle. She knew who he was, not wanting to believe it, but now…but now, did she still see him the same way like she said to him?

Klaus's departed from the door, turning his back to someone he actually trusted. No, he couldn't trust anyone but himself, Fernald, and Fiona. Another pounding came from the door, Fernald walked up to him.

"Let me answer it, this isn't right Klaus… we don't have a choice if she tries to attempt to hurt one of us." His hook fiddled with the hole in the knob, there was a single click. On the other side of the door was not a sound, she hadn't entered, knowing it was unlocked.

"Do you mean to dispose- -"

"I wouldn't call it that, but I don't have a choice but to attack. At any cost." The door opened, he stepped back along with Klaus, far back enough so the door would completely open. There in the opening was Carmelita, her eyes opened to them with anger.

She took a step in, one of her hands slid into her black coat pocket. Klaus reached in his own jacket, his fingers fumbled around in the empty space.

He didn't have it…

- - -

_Klaus rose from the table, bending over to pick up the weapon from the floor_

- - -

_Carmelita holding the weapon lightly, whispering a bang with a devilish smile on her face…_

- - -

_Klaus slammed the suitcase down on the desk, placing the black weapon aside from the bag. Shoving and unpinning articles of his sisters on the wall into the case…_

- - -

_'I left it on the desk!'_

He saw her draw closer to him, a smile wavered on her face and he could see some sadness in her eyes. She stopped right before him, Fernald ran at her and she pulled out the gun that she held in her hand.

"FERNALD!!"

-End of Chapter 6- -First snippet was from a song done by Frou Frou- -Second snippet done by me- -Perfect to put up on the day of Christmas, I have to inform you I made this quite a few days earlier, sorry for the inconvenience of weapons being used against the respectable characters… or should I say 'character'? –


End file.
